


Of Freaks and Weirdos

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Come Eating, F/M, Ghouls just ghouling, Masturbation, Menstruation Kink, Oblivious Reader, Panty Kink, Scent Kink, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't even watch the anime yet. 3_3</p></blockquote>





	1. Prologue I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even watch the anime yet. 3_3

_Oh, what is that_?

 

Shuu pressed his nose in between the junction of your neck and shoulder, not so subtly taking a breath through his nose as you wrap arms around his waist. Your eyes flutter open and close, trying to ignore the strange pattern of his breath.

 

He's not subtle at all as he rubs his nose at the base side of your neck. You take that your new friend likes the perfume your dad bought you at the flea market last week.

 

You knew what a ghoul was.

 

When he presses his lips against the soft flesh of your shoulder, it causes you to jump. Shuu's hands press down firmer into your waist. His perfectly white teeth barely on your skin, before he licks you.

 

 

_Wait, wait, wait.._

 

 

"Shuu."

 

"Yes?" He speaks breathlessly, face still down. It tickles.

 

"We can't do this outside."  Shuu catches the slight flirt in your tone. Pleased that you don't find his behavior off. You put your hands on his and pull at them. There is a moment of resistance that should seem troubling to you, before he lets go.

 

 

"Oui! You're right. I'm sorry, amour." Shuu says quickly, taking your hand gently and turns around, pulling you to the door of your home.

 

"We should definitely take this party inside."

 

 

 

You didn't know he was one.

 


	2. Prologue II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..can humans even wear them or what??? Someone pls tell me if they can even serve a purpose //shrugs

Uta watched you silently out of the corner of his eye as you walked about the place feverishly excited, staring at his masks put on display.

 

A stench of blood fogged the air of the store, a prominent smell that unconsciously made him swipe his tongue across his bottom lip and made an uncharacteristic lump form in his throat. He lost his mask of neutrality and regained it a millisecond before you turned around to face him, a friendly look on your face.

 

As you walk closer, the smell practically slaps him in the face. Blood mixed with the scent of you. If it were any other ghoul, you would be long dead. He vaguely wonders if you know any better than to walk around like this, especially so close to it being the evening in this neighbourhood.

 

 "So how much is the one with the sharp grin where the eyes should be over there? Its really cool." You ask, finally in front of him.

 

"Its fifty." Uta plainly responds. Humans don't need a mask. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you plan on using it for?" He asks softly, despite himself.

 

"Halloween."

 

Uta blinks. "Okay." It's March. But whatever. He watches you intently as you take out your money from your bag. From your peripheral vision, you can see his hot red orbs staring at you. It made you more uncomfortable than you'd like to admit.

You hold out the money to him and when he reaches over and takes it from you, his hand brushes against yours. _It feels nice_. You press your thighs together and inwardly sigh.

 

Uta sniffs and narrows his eyes, although you don't notice. _He had to have you_.

"Have a nice day." He says softly as he hands you a receipt. 

 

"You too." And you turn and start walking away. As you pull out your phone to check the time, you stop in your tracks as the man's voice calls to you.

 

"You're very cute. Could I have the honor of getting your number?" Uta asks politely, not missing a beat.

 

Heart racing a little faster, you find his words are startling, exciting, and flattering. You return to him behind the counter, same blank expression. Yes, you knowledged he was really attractive when you walked into the store. From his looks, you assumed you weren't his type.

 

Never judge a book by their cover.

 

And it was quite obivious that he was emo or goth with those interestingly themed contacts. He must of attracted a lot of business by himself.

 

Uta's mouth twitched upwards only slightly as you partically skipped back to him. "Sure! Wow.." You grinned cutely. _Humans..._

 

Just before you wrote down your number on the back of the receipt he gave you, you caught him licking his bottom lip. It was undoubtedly the sexiest thing you have ever seen in a while. You felt your body heat rise and looked away, jotting down your information, a small tremble in your hand.

 

"I'll call you soon."

 

Not text. But call.

Holy shit.

 

"O-okay." You bashfully stammered. "Later."

 

"And wear the mask. It'll...keep bad people from messing with you on your way home." Well ghouls, hopefully.

 

You thank him again and Uta watches you leave.

 

_Yeah, he would be seeing you later._


	3. Laundry

Shuu could say aloud to himself that he didn't love you.

It was harder to voice it in his head. And it was impossible not to feel his stomach lurch in the most pleasurable way when you were close by.

Times when he was alone and thought about you gave him a feeling that was annoying yet oddly addictive.

 

 

At first it was a game to him. Cat and mouse. Gain your friendship, trust, and love; in that order--it didn't take long at all. Like usual with his meals. So easy that he should already have been long bored of you and him doing what he sought out to do in the beginning.

 

But no.

 

 _Nope_!

 

The influence you had over him was troubling most of the time, after he had time to think about it, to stew it over, to think about his choices leading up to that moment in time of his life.

 

 

Like right now.

 

 

You had gone to work, and he--walking to your bedroom to take some of your clothes to the washing machine.

 

He was pathetic. Shuu birates himself, silently seething. Taking care of your chores like a fucking housewife.

 

No one could ever know about this.

 

He finds the hamper near by the closed bathroom door and picks it up by its handles. A familiar, wonderful yet musky smell makes its way to his nose and he sniffs, nose greedily taking in the scent. 

 

He's not mad anymore. If the love struck grin on his face is anything to go by. Shuu hurries out of your room with the hamper and makes his way down stairs. When he reaches the laundry room, he puts down the hamper with great care. He lifts the lid of the machine and starts it. 

 

Shuu grabs the nearby woolite, silently scoffing at the Gain powdered detergent next to it. If not for Shuu, all of your clothes would be faded and ruined. 

 

After he pours a respectable amount, he puts it back and gets to your clothes. The first he picks up is a old t-shirt. He brings it to his nose without a moment of hesitation and inhales deeply. 

 

 

Oh-- yes. This was something he could get use to. He brings it from his face and drops it into the machine.

Another. 

Jeans; he can't smell much from them besides the rough scent of grass. That gets dropped into the washer next. He needs something stronger.

 

He looks through the clothes in the hamper, dropping tank tops, shirts, shorts, a lot more jeans and a few leggings, before he reaches the very bottom of the basket. A strapless bra and what looks like the thin fabric of panties ruffled and wrinkled.

 

There we go!

 

Shuu snatches both undergarments up like he's found gold, his eyes widening a bit as he brings the cup of the bra to his nose. He hums, very content. Its smells of sweat and you. _Musky_. And lavender. He liked lavender. It didn't burn his nostrils.

He slides the cup to his lips and flickers his tongue against the smooth fabric. Not much to savor but enough to tease him; a warmth in his stomach starting and he shivers. His eyes grow bit heavy as he blinks them open. He unceremoniously drunks the bra into the machine.

 _Laassssssst, but definitely not least_.

 

Shuu unfolds the wrinkled undergarment and scrunches it up slightly as he brings it to his nose. His breath is labored as he moves his nose down to where your crotch would be. Its a fact that hes hard now. He moans wantonly and catches it between his teeth. He closes his eyes, absent-mindedly turning around to lean on the washing machine. His hand glides down to his pants to rough palm himself. _Her juices, sweat--_ Shuu feels as though his body will catch fire. The tiniest scent of **blood**.

Shuu's pants are down to his ankles and his erection sprung over his tight black boxer briefs and he pumps himself with his fist moderately fast. Pre-cum leaking non-stop to lubing his minstrations. Shuu closes his eyes as they roll to the back of his head. Hes soon whispering and gasping your name as he breathes in your scent like his life depends on it. He can vaguely feel the irritating growl in his stomach.

 

He's hungry. _He needs you_.

 

He comes, slightly hunching over, knees feeling weak and in a daze from such a strong orgasm. He removes the panties from his nose. His tongue long enough to lick the tip of any of your essences left over.

He wipes off the tip of his softening cock with your used panties before dropping them in the machine. After fixing his clothes, he cleans up the rest of his release that managed its way on the floor.

 

Later on when you come home from a long and usual tiring day. Shuu is there to greet you with a lecherous smile. You aren't in the mood for any fooling around, but you are swayed into his chest when his skilled fingers massage your neck and shoulders.

 

Then he led you to your bedroom with peppered kisses, warm words, and promise of relaxation with eventually sleep.

 

Body and mind heavy and tired; it shocks you when the back of your knees hit the edge of the bed as Shuu gives you lazy, open mouthed kisses tasting of sweet peppermint. The kiss ends up breaking as you fall onto the neat and cool sheets. You sigh and spread your legs, content with falling asleep that way. You don't realize that Shuu is taking that as an invitation for something else entirely.

 

He drawls your name cutely as he gives you a once over. Nothing like easy prey.

 

 

 

Fingers tangled up in his hair, ruining his neatness and threatening to pull strands. His fingers heavily tracing your insides between quaking and hot thighs. Your juices wetting his fingers and staining the sheets and the worst crime of all-- breathing in the heady smoke of your arsoual was enough to drive him to kill and eat you before he had the pleasure of being inside you.

 

If he were a lesser ghoul he would have murdered you at the door.

 

If he weren't so soft he wouldn't give so much of a damn about you saying how much you loved him right now and hadn't of eagerly gotten on top of you after you pitifully begged him to ' _just fuck me already_ ' ; end quote. His heart and already huge ego grew swollen at that point. Too happy about it like he was a lap dog hungry for master's approval.

 

Your nails bury into the skin of his back as he thrusts against you, close to your end as his slick fingers press and rub your tender clit. You break away from his suffocating kiss and bury your face into his shoulder. Shuu stops holding back and pummels into you, nearing his end. You bite the muscle in between his neck and shoulder as you orgasm, clenching beautifully around him. He moans your name and groans about how _cute_ you are. Because of how weak the passionate bite is. Balls deep, he stills against you, fingers gripping at your sheets, almost tearing them. Warmth and completion filling you up.

 

You wrap your arms around his waist, pulling his body weight on top of you as he relaxes above you. His tongue lazily laps at your neck and side of your face. Shuu is weird to you to a degree so you take it in stride. Its normal. It didn't feel bad anyways.

After you fall asleep, he rolls off of you and gently pulls you against him, in a spooning position to comfortably brush his nose into your hair. 

 

 _If I were to kill her, there would be no more of her left to enjoy_.

 

He will always tell himself that, blocking out the uncomfortable truth that he actually has feelings for you.  
Growing with each breath of you.


	4. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 王女= Princess

The first call from Uta was pretty late at night. After the fact you guessed after store hours, but to you it seemed like the store wasn't so busy that he couldn't find the time to call you during the day. You were slowly falling into the deep realms of sleep when your cellphone started to ring. Since you fancied him quite abit, you tried not to feed the feeling of irritation after you picked up and answered.

 

His voice was just as calm and cool as it was the first time you heard him speak. It was one of his best features. His english wasn't perfect but it was sexy. A deep voice like his was something to be treasured. But at this hour, you would think he would have sounded tired.

 

"Hello. Sorry about calling you so late. My hands were busy today. I couldn't wait to speak to you." He says. It was getting hard to contain his bloodlust, surprisingly for him.

 

You felt flattered. That was another way into a woman's heart. "It's okay." You say softly as you move to sit up in bed more comfortably. "How are you?"

 

"I've been better, but at least I have your number."

You laughed. "You're so smooth."

 

He made a sound of agreement. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

 

At that, your sleep riddled brain perked up to attention. Nervousness moderately creeping into your system. Uta was undeterred from the anticipated paused and conflicted "Uh's and Um's" stalling the process of courtship that would be definite if he had anything to do with it.

 

He cut you off. "(Y/n)." He was pleased with the quiet. "I work all days of the week and the weekend is the busiest. I'm abit of an night owl as well." You couldn't fathom how he functioned. "Most appropriate eating establishments are closed when I get off at midnight. So I plan to propose we try something different, if that's alright with you."

 

You idly fiddled with your bed sheets as you mauled it over. This was moving so fast...well not really...but it sorta was. You sighed. Maybe go for a walk on the beach? Beaches at night were probably really nice. 

 

"How about the beach?"

"A walk on the beach? Cliche."

You frowned. "Well that's all I can think of." Uta is quiet for a moment and you started to think it was a lame idea.

"It's better than mine. Its actually more appropriate."

 

"What was your idea?" Your curiosity poured into the phone.

 

"A sleepover." The faintest trace of exasperation in his voice. " Awful, isn't it?"

 

"...No, that's cute and pretty original for a first date..." Although you had your doubts. _Men..._

 

"We can play a game or something. Whatever girls do. No funny business." _It's like he read your mind_.

 

You grinned. "Even makeup?" You teased. You heard Uta sigh on the phone. Unbeknownst to you, he was covering a noise of amusement. 

 

"Yes. Even makeup. But just a heads up: pink is not my color."

 

You didn't hide your laughter in the slightest. "Okay, okay! Tomorrow night. I'll text you my address." This is not something you would normally do so soon, but he was just one guy. One cute, guy...you meet two days ago.

 

"Okay. I'll see you then. And I'll let you go back to your beauty sleep. Goodnight, 王女." 

 

Your toes curled under your sheets as you bring a clothed wrapped hand to your face to bashfully hide the warmth on your face, embarrassed even though alone in the room. "Goodnight, Uta."

 

 

All day, bright and beautiful morning to the calm, golden evening, you moped around your home in pain while, fixing up for your date. You're glad Uta came up with that idea. It really suited your current condition. It's like your forgot you were having a fully blown menstruation cycle this week that was making the saying "take no prisoners" its own. After cleaning up, you took a shower and self consciously made sure you smelled fresh with baby powder and a light perfume. You didn't want to reek of blood or anything. That would kill you. 

 

It was midnight as you did the last finishing touches of fixing your hair. You were wearing black adidas sport shorts that cut off at the midsection of your thighs and a white adidas tank top that went with it.

 

While staring at yourself in the mirror, your ears were greeted by the sound of knocking. You sped to the door and opened it. There stood Uta, stotic and date casual in a pair of plain demin blue harem pants, a loose white tank top accented with red patterns, showing off his interesting and cool tattoos that you wanted to trace for hours and ask about. His feet hidden in a stylish pair of red Tims with black laces.

You felt alittle under dressed.

"Hey."

 

"Hey! Come inside." You moved out of the way and gestured. Uta did as you said, sniffing the air. Not that you noticed. His spirits fell abit noticing the fact that your actual scent was covered up by some dainty bullshit he couldn't quite put his finger on.

 

Uta takes off his shoes by the door, in habit while you lock the door and pass by him. He puts them neatly down and out of the way before following you deeper into the house. You sit on a couch in what he guesses is obviously the living room. He comes to sit next to you, again sniffing the air as you quietly lean over to pick up and pour some kind of drink into two small glasses on the table. "You like (drink), right?"

 

"Yeah, thank you." Uta watches you nod your head and set the glasses down. "What are you wearing?" Your heart skips a beat. "It smells...nice." He's half lying, half telling the truth. Its a pleasant smell but it's hindering him. It's not what he wants to smell. Maybe it's a hidden blessing because if he was smelling you raw from this close up, it would be harder to hold back.

 

You sigh inwardly, glad he's not talking about your clothes. "Thank you. Its baby powder and my best perfume." You say leaning back and turning your head towards him. "You look great by the way." The only things holding you back from touching the tattoo on his neck is the fact that you don't want to come across like you only want one thing and the fact that social boundaries are important.

 

"Thanks." He says with a smile. You are at a loss for words, staring at his lips as he speaks. His lip piercing makes his already very kissable lips more inviting. "What game shall we play first?"

 

"Uuummm..." You blink, looking away. "Truth or dare?"

 

"Mhm. That sounds like a plan. Ladies first."

 

"Truth or dare?"

 

"Truth."

 

"Do you always have in those contacts?"

 

Uta's smiled, abit bigger than before. "Yes. Truth or Dare?"

 

"Oh wow." You roll your eyes, grinning and holding back the giggle fighting up your throat. "Truth."

 

"What's the grossest thing you've ever eaten?"

 

"....Pineapples dipped in honey mustard and ketchup. Long story short: it was a dare back in middle school. Truth or dare?"

 

"Truth."

 

"How much did the tattoo on your neck hurt?"

 

"Not very much. It was almost like tickling."

 

"You're so lying!"

 

"You got me. It felt numb." Uta says. He chuckles when you bump shoulder into his playfully, trying to coax the truth out of him.

 

"Tell the truth, Uta!"

 

"I am! I promise. Now truth or dare?

 

"...Truth."

 

"When was the last time you kissed someone?"

Great time for your mind to go blank. "Uhh." You mumbled staring at the wall in front of you. You could feel those red irises staring into your soul. "Never."

 

Uta smiled as you sort of curl yourself into the couch, trying to disappear. It was never something you were ashamed of. But it was an embarrassing topic sometimes...and worse because this was a date. And your date was very attractive.

 

"You're so cute, (Y/n)-chan." Uta says, putting his arm around your shoulder. "Innocence is a great thing." _It'll make this evening even more eventful._ His tongue traces across his bottom lip and he pulls you closer to his body. "Maybe that'll change by the end of the night?"

If you weren't enough flustered before, you were now.

 

"No funny business, you said."

 

"I had my fingers crossed."

"Are we still playing?" You ask and put a hand on his chest to push him away. Uta moves back of his own free will, arm leaving your shoulders.

"Hmm, let's play something else. _Hide & Seek_."

 

Nothing suspicious about that at all. A grown man wanting to play a game like that. 

 

You smiled. "Wow! I haven't played that since..I was like seven. Okay, I'll hide first. Count to thirty." 

 

Uta nodded his head and put his hands over his face. _He was so cute!_ When he starts to count, you remember to go find somewhere to hide.

 

You run down the hall and turn a corner. There's an entrance that leads into the attic. Good thing you keep that part of your home clean. Its the best hiding place in the house. 

 

You stay quiet and wait to hear him pass by, but time passes and there's no sound of feet or his voice. If it takes too long for him to find you, you'll just give up. It was a pretty difficult area to find if you've never been told about its extistence.

 

Uta knows exactly where it is you are hiding, hes already been inside your house and he can smell you from the ceiling. But hes busy. Busy going through your underwear drawer. He wondered what color you were wearing right now. But he'd soon find out.

 

 

 

After twenty five minutes of sitting in the dark, you get antsy. You sigh and get up to leave. Quietly, you go down the stairs of the ladder and put it back up. You hesitate to call Uta because you still wanted to win. When you walk into the living room hes no where to be seen.

 

"Uta?" You shout. "UTA!"

 

He never answers. "Is he hiding...?" _That's a good one_. You smirk. He must of gave up and decided to switch up the playing field. You seek, while he hides. You don't mind, but it would have been nice if he gave you abit of a heads up.

 

Uta hears you yelling, and closes back your drawer. You're close. _Finally_. He's tired of games. He only played to get into your bedroom. 

 

You enter said room, and look around. He probably wasn't in here, but it wouldn't hurt to look. It would be rather rude though, it's not like you gave him the green light to go in here.

 

You kneel down and look under your bed, nothing. You get up and as you do, you are grabbed. You scream and a hand is put over your mouth.

 

 

"We never finished truth or dare."

 

The hand leaves your mouth and you are turned around.

 

"I never got to dare you to kiss me."

 

 

Uta's lips are just as soft as they look, he kisses you with with an expertise that makes yours awkward in comparsion as your mind catches up to whats happening. He puts your arms around his neck for you, before grabbing your waist and pressing your body against his.

 

You moan as his tongue dominates your mouth. His eyes never quite close as yours do, watching your every reaction.

 

His fingers make quick work of your shorts, the chilly air of the room bringing goosebumps to your skin. Uta withdraws from your lips, and you follow. Its hard not to feel self-conscious when you hear him chuckle.The shorts fall down to your ankles. You step out of them and kick it behind you. He rests his forehead against yours, piercing red peering into yours and his fingers tracing the waistband of your panties.

"You smell great.." He whispers. You smile, although you have the wrong idea. "Come." He says, pulling you to your bed with a gentle hand. You forget about nothing _funny_ happening.

 

Uta wastes no time with the rest of your clothing or his. He's naked and on top of you in seconds. His slim body traps you, his entire being holds you hostage. He leaves feverish kisses down your body. Then you remember.

 

You open your mouth in protest, forgetting about your cycle, but the only things that leaves your lips is a silent scream as Uta licks a stripe up your center. You catch the amusement in his eyes at your twisted expression. His tongue is lingering and purposefully savoring the taste of your blood.

 

"Uta..." You whisper, in a twisted sense of pleasure and astonishment with a hint of disgust. 

 

The vibration of his laughter causes you to slightly buck your hips into his face and his tongue responds by pressing further. His eyes flutter close for only a moment before he pulls back an inch.

 

The tip of his tongue licks a speck of blood from his lips. "Just relax and enjoy it. It only happens once a month."

 

Your speechless. _What kind of guy likes this_?

 

Uta ceases your worrying when his lips capture your clit. You stiffle a moan and on reflex grab his hair.

Every moment is bliss as his tongue and fingers massage and coax your sex, his groans and moans synthesize with your noises of rapture and the slight squeak of your bed each time you move your hips.

 

His fingers are smooth and precise unlike his tongue as it moves in no specific pattern, wildly and sloppily licking up as much as it can.

 

Uta ruttes against your bed, staining your sheets with pre-cum and sweat. He couldn't bare to pull away until you were licked clean.

 

It seems to go on for so long. You tremble and whine as you climax, begging him to hold on and to give you a moment of peace. Uta is unresponsive. A sense of panic shoots into his brain as the blood is now scarce. He opts to suck on your sensitive clit and add another finger to the two in your pussy.

 

"Uta, please...!" You groan, much too sensitive.

 

You feel his lips release your button with a slight pop, his fingers leave you.

 

Your moment of sanity is taken when he swiftly buries his slick length inside you. Your gasp, arching at the sudden intrusion. Your nails digging deep marks in his back. The ghoul's pace is fast and unforgiving against your sensitive walls.

Your moans boarding on screams as he pushes your legs up, calves on his shoulders. With this angle he's brushing all the right places. His lidded eyes watching you pant below him, waiting for you to orgasm. _Oh_. He almost forgets.

 

You actually scream when a slick thumb is pressed into your swollen and forgotten clit. You turn your face in embarrassment when you hear the deep chuckle of Uta. He's calling you cute again and slowing down his pace. His leans down over you, hands leaving the soft purchase of your thighs to balance by the sides of your head.

 

Its amazing how much you can bend without being in pain when oxytocin and adrenaline is surging through your veins. You can feel the heat of Uta's laboured breath as he leans down to your face to give you a open mouthed kissed. You taste faintly yourself on his tongue and its enough to make you come. Uta shuts his eyes as you tighten around him. His last several thrusts are coupled with deep groans before he fills you up. 

 

As you come down from you high, you barely notice him move from over you and the release of the strain on your legs. You jump when you feel the red hot warmth of his mouth on your sex.

 

"Ohh, fuck..." You whisper, before arching your back as you feel the vibration of a heedy moan against you. This was insane. " _Uta_.." 

 

Uta didn't care that he'd just finish inside you. His seed wasn't the most awful thing he's ever tasted. It actually wasn't half bad. Besides his efforts were rewarded with fresh crimson as his tongue dug deeper.

 

 _He could do this for hours_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Knishmas!
> 
> I took too long 80
> 
> But hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
